The Fastest Fox Alive
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: Sonic and Tails go for a run.


Disclaimer I do not own Sonic the hedgehog.

Beta and enhancements by Poetic Gamer

The Fastest Fox Alive

It was a bright sunny day in the mystic ruins, and Miles Tails Prower was hard at work on one of his inventions It was at this time that his best friend and older brother came to see him. Sonic came in to Tails workshop.

"Hey little bro let's go for a run" Sonic called.

"Not now Sonic, I have..."

"Aw come on Tails" Sonic whined, interrupting his little brother. "How long has it been since you and me went running together? You just spend too much time in your workshop working on your machines, you need to get more exercise"

Tails smirked. "You know I exercise Sonic", 'You just have not seen me do it' Tails thought to himself. What Sonic did not know, was that when Sonic would go off alone, Tails was doing his exercises if not inventing. Tails had wanted to surprise Sonic with a dramatic improvement in his running speed. So he invented a special belt that when worn while running that would make it like he was running underwater. Tails had been doing this for some time and he could now run with the belt at maximum resistance faster than he had been before without it. Tails showed a smile on his muzzle.

"OK Sonic, I will go running with you, but you go ahead, and I will catch up". Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Kay" Sonic said. 'I will just have to hold back' Sonic thought nonchalantly, and so he ran off.

Once he saw his friend leave, Tails set down his tools and smiled. 'Oh Sonic, you're about to really be surprised'. He then went outside and ran after Sonic as planned.

As Sonic was running he looked behind himself, and saw Tails coming up on him. Tails than came up next to Sonic.

"Nice work Tails" Sonic complimented. "Your getting better". Tails smiled

"Thanks Sonic, but I can go faster". He said.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "I want to see that" He replied.

Tails shot forward and Sonic ran after him. After Sonic ran up to Tails, he grinned.

"Are you ready to cross it" Tails asked. "What?" Sonic asked.

"The sound barrier we are at the edge of it but we will not be able to talk after we pass it". Sonic smiled. "OK Tails lets do it". Sonic and Tails then crossed the sound barrier together.

Sonic than smiled at Tails, but to Sonic's surprise Tails pointed forward telling Sonic to go faster. Sonic increased his speed and than Tails matched it. Tails

Tails then looked to Sonic and appeared to mouthed ' "Shop holeing black".

Sonic was confused. 'What' he thought?

"Oh, stop holding back" He finally understood.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and shot forward. He than looked back expecting to have left Tails in the dust, but to Sonic's surprise he saw Tails coming up on him. Sonic could not believe it, Tails was almost at Sonic's top speed. Finally Sonic increased his speed to maximum. Tails was still coming up on him and when Tails saw Sonic look back at him, a pit formed in Tails stomach. Sonic was not smiling, he had a worried, almost horrified look on his face.

'Sonic can't go any faster' Tails thought. 'I... I am going to beat him. I am going to beat Sonic'. He said determined to finally beat his brother, but then hesitated.

'No I can't. Sonic will hate me if I beat him'.

'If that is true Sonic is not a very good friend' Tails argued with himself.

'No!' Tails thought. 'Sonic is a good friend he just has some ego problems, he would not hate me for beating him. He might be mad for some time but most likely Sonic would get over it... Most likely... But why take that risk?'

Tails knew he could beat Sonic if he wanted to, but Sonic did not need to Know that. Sonic would be pleased at Tails having got as fast as he was now. Tails slowed down, and came to a stop.

Sonic looked back and side in relief. He than ran over to Tails.

"That was great Tails, you were almost at my top speed"

"Sure Sonic, I know you were still holding back" Tails lied.

"Oh Tails you were amazing, I am really proud of you" Tails smiled.

"Thanks Sonic that means a lot to me"

A little later Tails and Sonic lay in the green grass watching the clouds go by.

"...and that one looks like a foot long chili dog with extra cheese"

"Hey Sonic". Tails turned his head to the hedgehog nervously.

"Yeah Tails"

"If if I ever get to be as fast as you, or or maybe faster than you, well will you... Will you be mad at me? "He asked cautiously, already feeling upset, knowing the answer, but his sadness was all in vain as Sonic forced a laugh.

"I'd be surprised" Was all Sonic said.

"So you do not think I can do it" Tails said.

"That's not what I meant" Sonic stopped laughing and tried to be serious. "Look Tails I know you want to be like me, and haven't I always helped you with that?"

"Sure Sonic, but I don't think you ever thought that I could ever become better than you"

"Tails, you are already better than me in many ways; you can fly, you can swim, and you're a genius. All I can do is run fast and fight and will I can use the Chaos Emeralds. But your still improving, I can see you have been working out. That's good, but don't over do it" He advised.

Tails tried not to laugh. "Don't over do it" Tails said questioningly.

"Sure buddy, you still have your inventions to work on." He said as they started to walk back to Tails' workshop, but was still confused about one thing.

"By the way Tails how did you get so fast?" Tails grimaced sheepishly and went on to explain about the belt.

"Tell you what Tails, you make me one and I get you that new computer you wanted."

Tails was shocked. "The one that costs..."

"Yes that one" Sonic interjected.

Tails scoffed. "You want to improve your speed so I will not steal your fastest thing alive title"

"See how smart you are Tails, you got it on the first try"

"You have a deal Sonic" The fox said as they shook hands to confirm their deal.

"Oh and Tails"

"Yeah Sonic"

"You don't have my fastest thing alive title, but I think you have just earned your self a new title of your own.

"What's that" The kit asked curiously.

"The Fastest Fox Alive"

**Author's Note: I hope this was good, tell me what you think.**

**I will get back to Life at SEGA eventually.**


End file.
